


Castle Halloween

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Castle family feels, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, frank castle has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: The Castle Family goes trick or treating





	Castle Halloween

“Alright dad it’s your turn.” Maria said to Frank. Lisa and Frank Jr. were in the bathroom with Maria, and when Frank walked in, the kids burst into a fit of giggles.

It’s Halloween, and at the Castle house the holiday is taken very seriously. And Maria is getting the kids (and Frank) ready to go trick-or-treating. Lisa is in a dinosaur costume, she wore it for a week straight when Maria bought it. Frank Jr is an astronaut. He is sort of indifferent about what he wears, he’s gotten old enough now that he understands he’s gonna get free candy (but he still makes little sounds when he walks in the costume pretending he’s walking on the moon). Frank and Maria just about every year go as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. The people in their neighborhood that know the Castles find it hilarious every year – especially since Frank isn’t always home, some years he’s overseas. So he makes the most of Halloween when he’s home.

Frank is in his Frankenstein costume, but he needs his face painted green. And according to him, Maria is “better at putting on the face paint than he is.” Maria knows Frank is more than capable of putting on some face paint. She assumes he’s done it before for camo purposes. But she also knows that he loves her touch and who is she to deny touching her husband’s face?

The kids are already giggling at Frank’s costume alone, but they really start to giggle when Mom puts makeup on Daddy.

But while the kids are laughing Frank and Maria are having a tender moment. Maria smoothed the paint on his forehead, and along his cheekbones, and traced his jaw. He watched her as she focused on making sure the paint was even.

“Quit starin’ at me Castle you’re gonna make me mess up.”

“Can’t mess up this ugly mug.”

“Stop.” She laughed. Frank leaned in and was trying to kiss her. She laughed and pushed on his chest.

“Frank!” she laughed as he grabbed her wrists and leaned in to kiss her. “Don’t mess up my makeup!” she giggled. “You’re gonna get green all over me!” Maria had already done her makeup, and she had elected for a grayish blue face makeup instead of green.

Lisa was giggling but Frank Jr said “Ick.”

Frank was grinning and he held still again for Maria to finish up. Once she was done Frank turned to look at his reflection.

“Kids does daddy look scary?” he asked turning towards them.

“No!” Lisa laughed.

“No?” he frowned in pretend sadness. “Guess mom didn’t make me scary enough.”

“Are you sure I’m not scary?” he asked and took a step closer to the kids.

“Nope!” they both were giggling hysterically now.

Frank growled in as much of a Frankenstein voice as possible and reached his arms out to tickle both kids on their stomachs.

Maria laughed as they walked out of the house to go out in the neighborhood, “Frank you’ve already gotten the kids all wound up and they haven’t even had any candy.”

“That a problem?” he smiled back, and took her hand in his arm.

“No. I’m glad.” she said and patted on his arm with her other hand. “I can’t get them to laugh quite that hard.”

“I’ve seen you make them laugh.” Frank smiled thinking of Maria’s silly voices she does in the morning to get the kids up.

“Oh I’m funny. And they laugh at Mom…they just laugh at their goofball dad more.”

“Are you calling me goofy?” he said as they got to the first house. They watched their kids skip up the sidewalk.

“Yeah I am, Castle, what are you gonna do about it. SAY THANK YOU KIDS!” she called out to remind them as they took the candy.

“I can think of a few things. I am a monster after all. Think you might like that later.”

She rolled her eyes but grinned. “I’m a monster too Frank.” She grinned, then turned to the kids as they walked towards their parents, “Did you guys get some good candy?”

Frank Jr already had his hand digging into the bucket of candy.

“Whoa whoa whoa little man, save it til you get home ok?” Frank told him. “You can’t tell how much loot you got if you eat it now.”

Frank Jr’s eyes widened and nodded his head, excited now about counting all his loot. Frank’s concern was making sure the candy was ok for them to eat, but he didn’t tell them that.

“Daddy?”

Frank turned when he heard Lisa’s voice behind him as they walked.

“Am I a scary dinosaur?”

“Do you want to be scary?”

“No. I’m a triceratops. I’m a leaf eater. They are not scary. But the lady at that house said I was scary. I don’t want to scare people.”

“She wasn’t scared, she was just tryin’ to be nice, baby. I know you’re not scary.” He winked and took her hand as they continued to walk in the neighborhood.

“Frank Castle! Welcome back to the states!” a man called out. Frank turned to see one of his neighbors out with his son trick-or-treating.

Frank extended his free hand and shook the man’s hand. “Glad to see you back! Thank you for what you do.” Frank nodded as a humble reply. Frank and Maria and the man spoke while their kids walked up to the house together. He and his son parted ways from the Castles when the son had gotten his candy from the house. And as the man left, he thanked Frank again for his service. Lisa looked up at Frank and smiled. She was proud of her dad. Frank gave her another little wink.

Frank Jr was starting to get tired, Frank noticed when he didn’t make the little astronaut sounds anymore.

“You alright there bud?” Frank was still holding Lisa’s hand, but he knelt down to Frank Jr’s level.

“Tired daddy.”

Frank wrapped his arm around Frank Jr and lifted him up. He stood, still holding Lisa’s hand.

“Mommy!” Lisa reached her other hand out, “hold my hand too.” Maria took Lisa’s candy bucket from her and held her other hand. She offered to take Frank Jr’s but he was holding on tight.

Frank smiled as he took his little family home. He was proud of Lisa for not complaining that they left earlier than maybe should have wanted.

As they walked back down the street, a teenager in a skull mask jumped out of the bushes to scare one of his friends right when the Castles walked by. Lisa screamed and held Frank’s leg and began to cry. Frank Jr was too preoccupied making sure no candy spilled out of his bucket to see what happened but he jumped when Lisa screamed.

“Daddy I didn’t like that.” Lisa said crying, still clutching his leg.

Frank handed Frank Jr to Maria and Frank knelt to Lisa’s level. “Don’t worry baby, it’s just a mask. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you ok? It was kinda scary wasn’t it?”

She nodded, her eyes full of tears.

Frank was mad at that punk teenager. He wanted to give that kid a piece of his mind, but now wasn’t the time for it.

Lisa was still shaking from her sobs and she was trying to catch her breath.

“Hey remember what we do when you have bad dreams?”

Lisa nodded and grinned a little at the memory.

“One batch, two batch.” She said quietly.

“That’s right baby.”

He took her hand and walked his little family home.

Frank was actually excited about getting some candy. He didn’t eat candy much, but it was a holiday and he has what he calls a “Dad Price.” He checks the kids candy to make sure it’s safe, he doesn’t tell them because he doesn’t want to worry the kids, so he created the “Dad Price.” Meaning he’ll help them count their candy and because he dressed up he should get some candy too. Lisa has always offered her dad some of her candy. Even when she was really little. She plays along and gives him “payment.”

When they got home, the kids dumped their candy on the floor in the living room, something which made them very excited.

Maria and Frank got on the floor with the kids and help them count out their candy. Lisa was very organized, she put her candy into piles to determine what she wanted to eat first. Frank Jr just wanted to know how many pieces he had and wanted to know how much he could eat that night.

“You can’t eat all of it or you’ll get a tummy ache.” Lisa told him.

Frank smiled watching Lisa look out for her little brother.

Maria was trying to negotiate with Frank Jr, telling him he would be able to eat all of the candy at some point just not right this minute. He quickly got over it when she handed him the popcorn ball he’d gotten. She took a Reese’s out of Frank Jr and handed it to Frank.

“You like Reese’s daddy?” Lisa asked when she saw Frank opening the candy wrapper.

“They’re my favorite.” He said and popped it into his mouth.

She glanced at her organized candy pile and scooted the pile of Reese’s in Frank’s direction.

“Dad price.” She said seriously.

“You sure you wanna give me all of these?”

“Yep! It’s cuz I love you daddy! I forgot you used to like this stuff, and they’re your favorite!”

Frank’s smile lit up his face, and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. And he laughed at her saying “this stuff” because Frank doesn’t usually eat much candy.

“My sweet girl.” He smiled down at her.

“Alright kiddos let’s get out of those costumes.” Maria said, “Go on upstairs and I’ll come up and help ok?”

The kids did as she asked and went upstairs, both tired from their long night of walking.

“You gonna help me out of my costume?” Frank teased.

“I’m gonna help you get that makeup off your face cuz I don’t want you getting green all over the pillowcase.”

Frank smirked, and collected his “Dad Price” candy.

“That was sweet of her.” Frank said as him and Maria headed upstairs.

“Not really.” Maria laughed. “She hates Reese’s. She just played you. Little trick and a treat.”

“That’s my girl.” Frank laughed.

“She does love you. She’d do anything for you, you know that right?”

“I know.”

Frank told the kids goodnight, and went to set his candy down somewhere before it melted in his hands. He sat on the end of the bed and set the pile next to him and starting eating the Reese’s.

Maria had gotten the kids in bed and was in the master bathroom taking down her hair and washing her face.

“Frank I’ll get to you in a sec ok?”

“Mhmm.” was his muffled reply, his mouth full of a Reese’s.

“Frank why do you shove those into your mouth whole? Don’t you like to take bites? …..Don’t answer that.”

“Knew what I was gonna say didn’t you?” Frank snorted out a laugh and unwrapped another Reese’s.

After she changed into her PJs (which was an old marine shirt of Frank’s and shorts), she grabbed some makeup removal wipes and padded over to Frank who was still eating candy at the end of the bed.

“Frank!” she gasped when she saw that the wrapper pile was bigger than the candy pile. “You’re daughter knows better than you not to eat all that candy.”

He shrugged and sat still so she could wipe the green off of his face. She kissed his forehead softly when she was done. Frank pulled her into his lap and Maria began to lazily kiss his lips. 

Frank’s eyes had darkened when he pulled away.

“You gonna help me out of my costume now?”

“Get your ass up marine and I will.”

She got of his lap and he stood, but when he stood he groaned.

“Too much candy Frankenstein?” she asked.

“Yeah.” he replied defeated.

“Thought so.” She patted his stomach. “Can’t ruin those defined abs marine.”

“Help me out of this costume and I’ve got a good workout in mind.”

“I bet you do.” she said as she leaned in close to Frank, only to then reach behind him and take a couple of the Reese’s still sitting on the bed.

She hopped up on the bed and happily unwrapped the candy while Frank stood dumbfounded in the center of the room.

“Thought you were gonna help me out of this thing.” He said with an eyebrow raised.

“I never said that.” She replied obviously lying, and took a bite of Reese’s.

Frank grinned lovingly at his sarcastic wife. He walked over to her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. She tasted like chocolate and peanut butter.

“Sweeter than that candy.” Frank whispered as he pulled away.

“Cheeseball.” Maria rolled her eyes but smiled and playfully shoved his chest. “Get out of that ridiculous thing, and get up here with me.”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded and stole another sweet kiss before he slipped out of his costume, and into bed with his bride.


End file.
